Moon's adventures
by hengdola
Summary: After Lillie's departure and the UB mission, Moon continues on her adventures in Alola.


The blue curtains lightened into a bright azure color, indicating morning had come. A piercing and clanking sound erupted from the left side of the bed. One swift arm movement flung the annoying round object of agony onto the floor, silencing it permanently. Moments later, another noise broke out yet again. A hand went out from inside the blanket and clenched the rectangular gadget. The hand quickly switched into a throwing position, ready to end the horrifying tune this abomination of human innovation was emitting. But it softened. Probably, knowing that smashing the object with the wall would only come back to bite her in the ass later. A face emerged from the blanket. Bloodshot eyes opened and stared into the light emanating from the device that was held.

A tired sigh came out with a hoarse voice.

The figure got up from under the blankets and lifted it off.

With short hair messed up from oversleeping and eye bags starting to develop from a lack of sleep, Moon was not in a good mood.

"Why do challengers always come so early in the morning?" She asked lazily.

Her head shaking as if she regrets taking on this job.

 _"_ _I swear, Kukui made it sounded like such an exciting thing to do."_

She poured a glass of water that was on top of her desk near her bed. Her throat was sore.

 _"_ _Seriously, what's with this sore throat every morning"_

Normally, she would be in a sour mood, having to put up with challengers constantly, starting from the early morning and having to wake up very early to battle even if she's feeling ill. But then she got used to it as she drilled this routine into herself as time passed.

She got off her bed and quickly went to shower and got dressed. She put on her usual attire that she wore most of the time with the loose shirt that consists of bright colors and a knot at the bottom front along with light green shorts and her standard red beanie. People always complained how that particular apparel with the ends splitting into semi-rectangular shape makes her looks like a chicken.

 _"_ _Well, they do have a point, I guess."_

Moon still loves that beanie, her gift that she received from her father back when she was still in Kanto.

Having put on her newly bought sneakers from the apparel shop in Hau'oli City, she dried and fixed her hair as she donned her equipment and items in her bag and page a Charizard to come and get her to Mount Lanakila.

No matter how many times she did it, the thrill of flying in the air on a jet was still such an exciting experience for Moon. The feeling of the fresh Alolan wind blowing through her as she strides through at a fast speed has always made her mornings slightly better. She lays back and dozes off on the Charizard. She wants to relax her mind and get a little bit of a much-needed sleep before the arriving to the league. They were still a bit of ways off before they reached their destination. She falls asleep shortly as the Charizard continues to fly towards Mount Lanakila.

Meanwhile, at the entrance into the league chambers, Acelora was sitting on a rocky slope overlooking the entry. The number of challengers gathering and waiting for their upcoming final trial baffled her. She contemplated whether she should just let some of them win against her so that she doesn't have to focus on all the battles. She sighed. This is going to be another long day. Ever since the League was built in Alola, many of the previous island trials champions including new emerging ones came to challenge the newly instated Alolan League. She regretted helping Nanu taking over his place in the Elite Four. It was fun at first, battling challengers now and then but now it has become such a time-consuming obligation. Acelora doesn't really care much about winning or losing the battles she fought against the challengers as long as it was a fun and learning experience, but with these many trainers coming one after another. She doubts even a battle fanatic like Kahili would be able to handle the stress. She sighed again. That was probably the fifth time today. And it was still 8 am. Thinking about it made her sighed once again.

"I really need a break." She thought to herself as she looked up at the sky.

After taking a moment to take her mind off her duty and enjoy the scenery of the summit, she saw a flying Charizard in the distance, heading towards the League. She squinted her eyes, trying to see who it was. After a bit, she smiled.

"Well well, even our Champion is tired from all these constant battles."

Moon was still asleep on top of the Flame Pokémon. The Charizard landed near the entrance as it lowers its body down for Moon to hop off. But Moon was still sound asleep on its back. Acelora came down and ran to the Charizard.

"Oii Moon, wakey wakey. It's almost time" Acelora said she as nudged her best friend gently to wake her up.

Moon slowly opens her eyes and yawned. Her vision was a bit hazy from the nap. She arched her head around to the source of the voice with her still laying down on her front on the Charizard. Despite her blurry sight, she can make out the purple girl in front of her.

"Hey, Acelora" She said softly.

"Come on, Moon. Let's go" Acelora replied as she helps Moon get on her feet.

"Thank you."

"Not a problem," Acelora said cheerily as she smiled at the sight of the sleepy Champion. Despite being the most powerful trainer in all of Alola, Moon was still just a normal teenager at times.

"Let's get you to the Champion chambers."

"Yeah let's go."

They both went towards the gate as the two Ace trainers outside the League gave them a quick bow before opening the mechanical entrance, allowing them access inside. Moon and Acelora walked towards the teleportation circle in the center of the league chamber. Moon stumbled as she walks due to her still not completely woken up. Acelora held her up gently as she escorts Moon to the circle.

"Whoa, easy there, Moon. You're really that tired huh?" She asked worriedly while making sure Moon doesn't doze off and stumbles again.

"Mmmm"

Acelora giggles as she looks at Moon's tired face. She can't blame her. She herself was tired too.

They both stepped into the circle and was transported into the Champion's Chambers.

"We're here, Moon."

Moon nodded softly.

"Thanks, Acelora."

"You're welcome. Do you want me to see you to your throne?" She asked.

"No, it's alright. You did so much for me already. Thank you Acelora." Moon smiled at her.

"Alright, I'll be off to my chamber then. The others must also be arriving by now." Acelora said as she looks up at the crystalized peak of Mount Lanakila. She wished her chamber had such a nice view for a ceiling.

"Okay, Champion. You better not lose your title until I get to you first." Acelora said while giving Moon a playful wink and grin.

"I won't." Moon gave her a confident smile. "And you don't go easy on them just because you're tired."

Acelora laughed at that. Moon sure does know to read her mind sometimes.

"Oh don't worry, I'll give those challengers a nightmare of a final trial. They won't get pass me without having their mental state scarred for life." Acelora smirked playfully.

"I'll be going then. Good luck, Moon!" Acelora gave her a thumbs up and ran back to the circle, getting back to her post.

Moon walked slowly towards her throne.

She sat upon her glassy throne, her right arm supporting her tilted head. Eyes half-lidded, she thought back to a morning not long ago. A morning that left her grief-stricken. The night before that fateful morning was the happiest moment she had ever experienced.

 _Everyone was there, celebrating her ascension to becoming the first champion of Alola. People that she met and the friends that she made during her journey, the kahunas, the trial captains, and her partners. They were all there. And mom as well. She was waiting in unease for that one last person to show up to the celebration, as she was worried she couldn't make it. After a small while, Lillie came along with Hapu and Musdale into the festivity. As soon as she sees Moon, Lillie bursts into a smile, gave her a wave and quickly ran to meet her. Hapu and Musdale followed behind. Lillie gave Moon a huge hug as they both enveloped one another in a tight embrace._

 _"_ _Congratulations Moon!" Lillie beamed with a smile._

 _"_ _I always knew you could do it." She continued on._

 _"_ _Thank you, Lillie," Moon replied back heartily._

 _They separated from one another as Moon greeted Hapu and Musdale. Lillie and Moon went to join others in the festivities as more and more people are gathering for the celebration. The party continued over the night. People chattered amongst each other, laughing and enjoying themselves. A battle royal was also held that night, between Hala, Hapu, Olivia and that mysterious Masked Royal._

 _"_ _I wondered who that is," Moon muttered out._

 _"_ _I hope you're joking." Lillie glanced at her._

 _"_ _What? I really don't know who he is." Moon said matter-of-factly. Her face was one of genuine curiosity._

 _Lillie doesn't know whether Moon is being sarcastic or messing with her and she tried to read Moon's face._

 _"_ _Are you serious, Moon?" Lillie asked incredulously._

 _"_ _Yes."_

 _Lillie laughed. A genius of battles Moon was, she was quite dull when it comes to certain situations._

 _Moon looks at her weirdly._

 _"_ _What's so funny?"_

 _"_ _Oh, nothing, nothing at all," Lillie replies. She decided to let Moon figure out this one for herself, no matter how long that'll take._

 _The two eventually sneaked out from the party into the Ruins of Conflict. They met Tapu Koko within the ruins. Lillie watched as Moon battle the Island Guardian with Nebby. It was a swift but brutal battle, as Tapu Koko held nothing back. The Tapu charged up electric attacks continuously and with deadly accuracy and power, never letting Moon and Nebby have a moment's rest. Moon ended the battle by having Nebby let itself get hit by the Tapu's attacks but in return gave them a chance to Sunsteel Strike the lightning fast Tapu into submission. Receiving the Tapunium from their battle as a reward, Lillie and Moon said their farewells to the Guardian and returned to the party._

 _"_ _Why didn't you catch it?" Lillie asked. Surely, Moon wouldn't let a chance slip by to catch such a Pokéball create pass by her._

 _"_ _I wanted to battle it again someday, Lillie. With my own strength." Moon said with a melancholy smile. "Nebby is too strong in its own right. I don't feel like I earned my victory if I use Nebby."_

 _"_ _You know, I don't feel like I deserve to have Nebby. Lillie, you were the one with Nebby from the start. You were the one who helped it and protected it. You should be the one who's keeping Nebby. And yet"_

 _Moon's voice was cracking as she stopped. She can feel her tears welling up in her eyes as she lowers her head, trying to hide her face from Lillie._

 _"_ _Nebby is better off with you, Moon. I am no trainer. I cannot give Nebby the fierce battles or the adventures it wants." Lillie said softly as she hugs Moon, trying to soothe away the worries._

 _"_ _You said you're going to be a trainer and that you want to keep going on adventures with me right?" Moon asked back, raising her head up to meet Lillie's. "Then why give Nebby to me?"_

 _Lillie saw the face of her best friend changed from a cheery one that she always had to such a depressed look. Lillie can see in Moon's brown eyes that she's holding herself back from crying._

 _Lillie knew this wasn't going to end well. She wasn't sure if she was going to tell Moon that she was leaving to Kanto. Moon was already saddened by the fact that Lillie gave her Nebby. But if she told Moon that she was leaving, she doesn't know what'll happen._

 _"_ _Don't be sad, Moon. I know you will take good care of Nebby. You're the best trainer I've known. Don't be sad like this. Or else I'll be sad too. I never wanted it to be like this. Please take care of Nebby. Consider it as taking care of Nebby until I'm ready as a trainer. Don't be sad, okay? Please be happy, for me." Lillie said as she wiped away Moon's tears._

 _Lillie decided then and there that she wouldn't tell Moon about her leaving after all. She wanted Moon to be happy._

 _"_ _Okay, Lillie"_

 _Lillie smiles at Moon as she hugs her again._

 _They went back to the still-going-on celebration. There were fireworks later as everyone enjoyed themselves in Iki town. Lillie worked up her courage to tell Moon that she was leaving for Kanto but decided against it, as she wants to enjoy the fireworks with Moon. She wants her last moment with Moon to be a happy one._

 _The following day results in tears and sorrows as Moon found out Lillie was leaving from Hau. Moon rushed out of her house as soon as Hau breaks the news to her. She paged and rides a Sharpedo without even changing into her swim gear and kept going at max speed to the Pier. They met at the Pier. Moon leaped out of her Sharpedo and lunged at Lillie._

 _Lillie was surprised as she was tackled._

 _"_ _Moon?!" Lillie yelled out in shock._

 _"_ _Why didn't you tell me about this?!" Moon shouted, her arms wrapped around Lillie tightly, tears already streaming down Moon's face._

 _"_ _I-I" Lillie mumbled between her words, as she doesn't know what to tell Moon._

 _"_ _Why didn't you tell me, Lillie?" Moon said a low voice as she tries to calm down._

 _"_ _I didn't want it to be like this!" Lillie cried out with a choked voice. Her emerald eyes tearing up._

 _"_ _I didn't want you to know because I know."_

 _"_ _I know that if you're here, I'll never be able to go." Lillie let go of her emotions as she cried and sobbed in Moon's arms._

 _"_ _It's my mom, Moon. I have to go to Kanto to help her get better."_

 _"_ _I didn't want to leave Alola"_

 _"_ _I didn't want to leave my friends."_

 _"_ _I want to go on more adventures with you"_

 _"_ _I never wanted to leave you, Moon."_

 _"_ _I know my mom was terrible. But she is still my mom, Moon."_

 _"_ _I have to help her."_

 _"_ _I-"_

 _"_ _But I don't want you to leave, Lillie!"_

 _Moon looked at Lillie pleadingly._

 _"_ _What about me, Lillie?"_

 _Moon's voice was barely a whisper._

 _"_ _I'll go with you then. I know Kanto. I can guide you. We can be together on another journey."_

 _Lillie shakes her head, her face troubled with sadness._

 _"_ _You're the Champion, Moon. You can't leave your post like that. Your mom is here too. I can't ask you to throw away everything just for me"_

 _"_ _I don't care"_

 _"_ _As long as we're together"_

 _There was a moment of silence between Moon and Lillie as they look at one another._

 _"_ _Please, Moon. I don't want you to sacrifice this much for me"_

 _"I'll be back, Moon. Don't you worry about me."_

 _"I promise that I'll take care of myself."_

 _"Once my mom gets better, I'll return to Alola."_

 _"Make sure you're still the Champion by the time I come back, Moon. Because I'll be sure to challenge you for sure!"_

 _Her declaration made Moon giggled._

 _Moon knows herself that she can't stop Lillie from going. She's not selfish enough to stop Lillie from helping her mother, no matter how terrible her mother was._

 _"I'm going to go now, Moon."_

 _"Here, take this."_

 _Lillie handed Moon a worn-out Pokédoll._

 _"It may look a little worn out but it was my most treasured belonging once"_

 _"I'll always cherish this, Lillie."_

 _Hau finally arrives, panting and sweating profusely._

 _"Did he just run all the way here?" Moon thought to herself._

 _"Lillie-"_

 _"Hau, please take this." Lillie said as she handed him a big malasada._

 _"I'm going to Kanto to help my mother get better."_

 _Hau went on about how he's going to write Lillie a long letter and tell her to just wait. Kukui joined in the conversation as well. Moon didn't even realize he was there in the first place._

 _"Try not to let the jet lag hit you to hard, Lillie."_

 _"I won't, Professor."_

 _"Please, tell Burnet that I'll be alright by myself."_

 _"Sure will, Lillie."_

 _Professor Kukui gave Lillie his biggest grin._

 _Lillie turned back to Moon and gave her one last hug._

 _"Take care of yourself, Moon. I'll miss you so much. I'll send you a letter when I arrive."_

 _"I'll miss you more. Don't worry about me, Lillie. Just make sure to look after yourself and your mother. If there's anything, I'm only a call away."_

 _"I will"_

 _Lillie gave Moon a peck on the cheek and one last big smile as she quickly turned around and got on her ship._

 _Moon was blushing furiously as she touches the spot where Lillie kissed her._

 _The ship started sailing as Lillie waved towards them from on deck._

 _"Alola!"_

 _Moon, Kukui and Hau waved back and said their final good byes._

The sound of footsteps woke Moon up from her reminiscing. Her first challenger of the day was approaching. Moon sighed.

 _"This trainer already got passed the Elite Four?"_

Moon welcomes the challenger to the league, stating her name, congratulating them for their wins over the Elite Four and explaining the rules for their final battle. She pretty much rehearsed the same lines over and over to every challengers as it was compulsory. She got used to it.

However, this particular trainer she had not seen before, even at the battle tree or during her UB missions.

 _"What's with that cube hanging from his belt?"_

Moon then reprimanded herself from judging other people's sense of fashion. She herself has a chicken hat.

"It's an honour to have finally meet you, first Champion of Alola."

The challenger gave a smile as he reaches towards his belt.

"My name is N."


End file.
